A Secret Furyan
by Furyanforlife
Summary: Serene, a furyan woman, hiding it from the world to protect herself, she finds herself still alive and free from Santana and now having to survive through battles and deal with her emotions with the only other furyan known to be alive, Riddick. This takes place after Riddick 2013
1. Chapter 1

"And Johns, you keep a strong spine" Riddick said, and with that the two ships parted, to go their seperation ways. Breaking through the atmosphere of the planet into space, there was a calmness, as if a huge weight was carried off Riddicks shoulders, no more running for a while. His plan was to go to Vaako, who assumingly took over and became The Lord Marshall, and try to convince him to take him to his home planet, Furya. Wasn't much of a plan, but it would all play out in due time.

Riddick switched the gear from manual to auto pilot and sat back in the head chair. It swiveled and could spin around to face the back of the small merc ship. The necromongers were days away from him, with a shitty little ship like that, he needed something to do, something to hold his attention for a while.

It wasn't long before Serene woke up from her sleep, her eyes shot open and she took a deep breath, as if she was holding it under water for forever. She leaned forward to move, but the chains holding her arms and legs refrained her from doing so.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself, as she looked around the familiar ship. Usually Santana was waiting right by her to kick her face or knock her back out with a gun, but this time it was silent, but she could feel the ship moving. "Santana!" She yelled "Santana! Where are we?" She demanded, but there was no reply. She dropped her head in defeat and tried to wiggle her wrists free of the chains binding her to the chair.

Riddick, by this time had fallen into a soft sleep, the screaming however pulled him from completely dozing off, he opened his eyes and looked around to hear and see no one. He lowered the goggles onto his eyes and got up to find where the noise came from.

"Diaz!" Serene screamed, but yet again no answer. Riddick heard the voice and quickly pulled a knife from his pants pocket. He crept through the shadows of the ship, walking down into the small holding bay. There he saw a girl, small, but stronger than most he had seen, striking blonde hair and fair skin. Her clothes were black and brown, torn and tattered. She wore black combat like boots that had several pockets for a knife to be held.

Her head was dropped down, she couldn't keep her strength enough to hold herself up anymore, she was weak, needing water and food. Riddick stood silently while she let out a few sobs and cursed to herself. It was when he shuffled his feet to walk towards her she shot up and looked around. Riddick had a knack for getting around quietly and unseen, how is it she could hear him lift his foot to step towards her.

"I can hear you" she said in a sarcastic taunting voice. "I can hear you breathing, feel you standing still, I can smell you" she said breathing in as much air as she could. Indeed she could hear him and smell, he was different than everyone else, someone new, someone, not human.

Serene opened her eyes, and to his surprise two pale silver like eyes looked directly at him. "How do I get eyes like that?" He said, feeling a deep anger that he now wasn't the only one who could see in the dark.

"Let's see, I would say, you gotta kill a few people, yeah that's how she said it, get sent to a slam where you'll never see daylight, dig up a doctor, pay him twenty menthol cools, do a shine job on your eyes. Twenty menthol cools my ass, took a lot more than some smokes to get this, only when she got there, he had been released, no other doctor could do it. What was her name...oh yeah, Kyra" Seren mockingly said, glaring at Riddick with her eyes, all she had known of Riddick was that he was a killer, and abandoned Kyra on New Mecca.

"Kyra, how do you know Kyra?" He questioned, never stepping out of the shadows, even though it did nothing, he still wanted to keep the darkness as his ally.

"Get me down and I'll tell you" she said, moving her eyes to a cabinet which held three keys. "They all unlock a different chain, get me down and I'll talk"

Riddick, without question walked over to the cabinet, he couldn't control himself, part of him was telling him to leave her there, she was only taunting him, but the other part, the animal side was growling at him, unlock her, see what she knows. He grabbed the keys and walked to the chains, unlocking each one, she dropped her arms and sighed in releif. Her feet became free, she was so tired from holding herself up she let herself drop to what she thought was the floor. Only to open her eyes to see herself laying halfway on Riddicks chest and halfway on his lap.

He let out a small smirk, and sat her up. "What do you know of Kyra?" He said, handing her a small canteen of water. Her eyes shot up to his, he had sadness in his voice, something had happened to her friend, but what?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyra, she went to school on New Mecca for a while, before she hooked up with a few Mercs. I know of her, because she would fight with me. I've been running for a while, and every damn time I escaped, somehow she found me again" Serene told him as he gazed at her, like he didn't believe her, like everything was a lie.

"So she became your friend?" He said, not exactly the question he wanted to ask, but it was better than nothing.

"I helped her, with some fighting skills, yes. After a while though, I don't know where she went. She spoke of you, a lot. How she wanted to be just like you, how one day she was going to find you, never knew if she did or not." She said looking around the quiet ship. Riddicks eyes dropped, he had a almost sad look on his face. It was quiet for almost a minute before he spoke. "She's dead" were the only two words he could say, before getting up and leaving.

'Dead? How? He couldn't have killed her, could he?' She thought to herself as she pulled herself up off the ground. She stood up, her small frame only reaching about 5' 6", she had sores and scars on her wrists from being chained up for so long. He eyes were silver but at times looked black, as if she didn't need the goggles riddick used to see, like she could change her eyes.

Before long, she managed to walk her way over to a small box where she had some clothes, more suitable than torn up baggy to shirts and baggy cargo pants. She pulled out a small dark blue tank top, which fit her body and curves very well. She slipped on a pair of better fitting cargo pants and tied the belt. She grabbed two knives and put them in the pockets on her boots, and three more knives, two on seperation aides of her pants, and one in the pocket. She knew of Riddick and knew, he wouldn't hesitate to kill if she pissed him off enough.

"Hey, you should come up here, tell me which one of these files is yours" riddick yelled to her. She walked to where the front of the ship was and noticed stacks of files with papers in them. Riddicks file was already spread open and papers thrown around the place.

"That one, right there" she pointed at a small yellow file, with a few papers.

"This? For you? Why would Santana keep you with only the little information?" Riddick said throwing the file at her feet, he was obviously irritated.

"If you would read, rather than throw my shit around, you'd notice my bounty is almost as much as yours." She smirked at him, causing him to let out a low growl at her. "That doesn't work on me Riddick, I don't know if you can't notice, you don't scare me" she said, with that he pulled a knife and held it to her throat. He ripped his goggles off to stare her down trying to understand why it was that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Hmm, it's a little old, don't you think. This blade of yours..." She said grabbing it from his hand and quickly pressing it against his chest. "It's dull, and edged, with the force I'm pushing now, a new, better, not crappy blade would've pierced your skin" she said pushing the Dulled blade into his chest not even leaving a scratch.

'What is it with this girl. No fear, no worries, but faster than me? Hell no, who is this girl?' Riddick thought to himself while she put the blade back in his pants where he pulled it from. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent, something only he had ever done. Not that the invasion of personal space was a problem for him, just she acted like him, a lot.

"Furyan" she said pulling him from his thoughts. "You're a furyan, Riddick"

"And what are you? Huh, who are you? Got a name?" He said grabbing her blonde hair and pulling her to his face, breathing in her scent. 'Dirt, sweat, something sweet, blood, something...familiar' he thought to himself as he ran his hands down through her hair. Something about her made his animal side want to feel her body, feel her lips. He pulled away before the urge got too strong and made a face. "Well, you have a name?" He said, slowly becoming agitated.

"Serene, I'll tell you what I am, but I figured that would be too easy for you. You figure it out Riddick" she said, before slamming the file closed and walking off back to the room she was chained up in.


	3. Chapter 3

Serene entered the room she was chained up in. There wasn't much there, a few chairs for cyro sleep, some boxes with guns and knives, and blood, blood everywhere. She couldn't understand why there was blood, but what she did know was, Riddick was flying the ship that Santana and the rest of the Mercs were on.

'Where are they, why are you asking a stupid question they were going to kill you, but still, they are gone, and you're stuck here with Riddick' she argued to herself in her thoughts, losing track of the amount of time she spent going back and forth contemplating different questions. 'You must be asleep, remember Santana hit you pretty hard with that gun, this is all just a dream, and you'll wake up to them yelling and hitting you again' she thought, closing her eyes and trying to open them, thinking she would wake up. She tried everything, to the point where she pulled a blade from her pants and started slicing at her hand.

"What are you doing?" Riddicks voice stunned her making her jolt and cut her hand open.

"Shit! What the hell Riddick?!" She screamed, more from the pain rather than being scared. Blood was dripping all over the floor now, and her eyes had grown a dark black, filled with rage that he had scared her.

"I think there's enough blood on the floor, don't you?" He mocked at her, while tearing a piece of clothing from her baggy shirt she was wearing earlier. He stepped forward to hand her the torn cloth, but forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, making her almost fall into his chest again.

"A simple come here would do fine" she reacted, standing herself up straight. He grabbed her hand and started smelling her wound, smelling her blood, it smelled familiar, but he couldn't make it out. Could she be related to Kyra? What secrets does she hold? He smelled her hand for almost a minute before she pulled her and away, quickly wrapping it in the cloth.

"I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine" she said, watching him gather himself back into reality, back from his deep thoughts.

"I don't play the question game, I find out what I want to know, and that's it" he said "even if I have to use force" pulling a blade from behind his back and pressing it up against her throat. "What are you? Eyeshine, no information, little girl, cutting yourself...what the fuck are you?"

Serene placed two fingers on the blade and started walking them up the blade to the handle where his hand held with a firm grip. She then moved her hand to his, as if she wanted to shake it. He raised his hand to hers and shook, not understanding why, but did it anyways. "Serena Knull, people call me Serene, I'm a convict, a murderer, and am pretty good at stealing things that aren't mine" she said raising her other hand to reveal the goggles he had pulled off his head and put in his pocket.

His mouth went to speak but the ship suddenly jolted to a halt, throwing them towards the ground. "What the hell was that?!" She screamed, getting up from on top of him and running towards the front of the ship. Riddick followed, not pleased with what he got from her, but now knowin she could possibly be of some use. She was beautiful, even if she was hard headed, she has A certain charm that he could use possibly to get to Vaako.

"Autopilot function unavailable" the ships computer said, with red flashing lights and an emergency siren going off.

"Something must've hit us" she said switching the knobs to manual and taking a seat in the chair, taking control of the ship. "Computer, damage report!" She yelled waiting for a result.

"Hull breach, low fuel, power cell 2 damaged" the computer listed the damages off, each one seeming to cause more of a problem.

"Riddick did you break my ship?" She yelled looking back with her eyes shining on him, he looked lost and almost confused at what to do. "No I...this is your ship?" He questioned her wondering why Mercs had taken someone's ship and not have their own.

"Did you break the bloody thing?!" She yelled slamming her hand on the arm of the chair she was in.

"No!" He replied, his inner animal growled at the fact she thought such a stupid question. Why the hell would he break a ship he needed? She stood from the chair and switched a few gears on the control pad.

"5 minutes of oxygen remaining" the computer said. Red lights and sirens flashing and sounding off every 2 seconds.

"Get in the back of the ship, we need to evacuate! There's a pod climb into it!" She yelled pointing to the part of the ship Santana or any of his men had went into on that planet. Grabbing his knife and goggles, riddick started running for the pod, he had to pry the door open, but with little effort, and crawled inside. A small space, only built for two people. The ship quaked and sirens kept going off while the computer voice yelled off "4 minutes of oxygen remaining"

The door pried open and Serene fell into the pod. Slamming her foot on a red button, sealing them inside. The pod released from the ship and they felt themselves falling back from the ship. A small control pad opened and Serne pushed the buttons to land on the nearest planet. "I don't know where you were headed Riddick, but we sure as hell can't get there in this. We need to find a ship, on this planet right here. It's a Merc planet, so stay low, stay in the shadows" she said before pushing the butting to autopilot so the ship would land. "So we have a few minutes, wanna tell me your plan before I go getting you us a ship?" She said turning to face him, waiting for his response.


	4. Chapter 4

"Us? What the hell makes you think I'm bringing you along after you get a ship? Why not just kill you off after I have what I need?" Riddick snapped at her quickly pulling the dull blade from his belt, shooting his pale moon like eyes towards her.

"A few reasons, one, you broke my ship, two, Santana and the other Mercs, they're gone...leaving just me? Three, if you wanted me dead you would've taken off in this pod leavin me to die, you can get your own ship I know you..."

"You don't fucking know me" he interrupted her taking a defensive stance, well as much as he could in the small pod.

"Your plan riddick? What is it?!" She yelled, slowly losing her patience with the furyan male. 'He is a sight for the eyes, but a pain in the ass. Should you tell him you're a furyan too? No, let it wait out until you know what he wants' she thought to herself, while he fiddled with the blade, growling deeply at her.

"A planet, on the edge of a system, lost from all records, supposedly, I need to get to the one person who knows how to get there. And you, princess, you've been known to sneak around in the shadows and pass unseen. I'll keep you alive, if you help me." He said opening her file and showing her the past arrest records. "Murdered a few Mercs, stole a ship, I'm assuming that piece of crap, escaped from three prisons, two double max and a triple max prison, impressive." He looked up at her, clearly making fun of the small amount of damage she has done in the world, compared to him.

Serene, clearly agitated by his sarcasm, pulled her knife on him pressing it against his throat, faster than he could react. "Do you know how I murdered those Mercs? They died slow, chained 'em up, like they did to me" she showed him scars and sores on her wrists and ankles from being chained. "Then everything they said they were going to do to me, I did to them, cut the artery, so you slowly bleed out, torture you with burning metal, leaving scars all over your body, so eventually you become numb. So you gotta dig deeper" she said pressing her hand into his chest, digging her nails into his collar bone. "You gotta make sure it hurts, inside. So you take that metal rod, and shove it through their cold black heart. Then step back, enjoy a drink and watch them bleed and beg for mercy until they finally just give out." That's how you kill someone, that's how you make sure they are dead." She said pulling her hand away from him, small pricks of blood under her nails.

"What's this mean?" He said, clearly not thinking of what she had just said, even though it had made his inner animal growl in excitement, he was impressed, but he dared not show it. "What's this, animalistic tendencies?"

She couldn't give away just yet what she was, she wanted to wait, just so she knew he wasn't going to kill her. The ship was almost in the atmosphere, ten more seconds, and she wouldn't have to answer the question. "Some things are better left unsaid" she stated, her silver eyes turning back to a dark black and turning around just in time for the pod to jolt forward as it entered the atmosphere.

The brightness of the planet made riddick flinch, dropping his goggles back over his eyes and looking down onto the small merc planet below. "They are all gunna be after you, the pod it's set to land on the outskirts of the town. You stay there" serene said pointing to a nearly barren spot on the edge of a small city like area on the planets surface.

"Damn, wanted the grand your of the city" riddick joked with her, sending her a small half smile, which she returned with an annoyance filled laugh. "I mean it Riddick, stay out of sight. I'm not about to get in a fight with a bunch of assholes just to keep your ass off the line." She snapped back, causing him to sit back down.

'This girl, she's full of energy and fire. No fear, willing to just walk on a merc planet, steal a ship, without my help? Who does she think she is? And why is she so wiling to help me?' Riddick thought to himself as he watched the woman land the pod in a cloud of dust just outside the city. "Careful" he said to her as she was stepping out of the pod.

"What?" She snapped back, clearly hearing him, but wanting his explanation why he said that.

"You forget you're wanted too, I found you chained up on Santana's ship, with a bounty almost as great as mine, watch yourself out there" he said adjusting himself to a more comfortable position, as if he was going to fall asleep while she was gone.

"I have my secrets" she said, and with that, she stepped out of the pod and into the dust cloud, headed towards the city, to a merc she knew would help her. 'I hope to god he doesn't follow me, if I get in a fight, I'll save myself, I'm no princess who needs saving, I'm a furyan warrior who can take care of herself' she thought and mumbled to herself as she trekked on reaching the city gates after a half and hour of walking. 'Now to find him, where ever he may be...'


	5. Chapter 5

The city was quiet, dust rolled around in between the alley ways of the makeshift buildings most these Mercs called home. Serene made sure to stay in the shadows of the street, staying low and unseen from any one passing by.

"It wasn't even a week ago he left, and there hasn't been a transmission from him at all"

"Maybe he killed him and took off with the ship? Santana was stupid to go after Riddick without much help" Serene listened to a conversation between two men walking in the alley way. She was perched above them, on a small balcony, listening and following them silently from balcony to balcony.

"I heard Johns went after him too, but he keeps a low profile, no ones gunna hear from him unless he shows up here" The conversation was hardly audible, but still filled her in on what might have happened while she was asleep on the ship, since she was getting no information from Riddick.

"Whatever went on, I'm just glad it wasn't my ass stuck on a barren planet with that animal" the man finished and walked into a bar with the other man right below Serenes feet, they never heard or saw her. She got all the information she needed, the man she was hoping would help her, ended up being on the planet with her, Johns, probably out in space running profiles looking for some other convict to make a good payday from.

Serene sat in silence for a moment, listening to the small noises that came from the bar below, as well as picking up the shuffling of feet, not far from her. It was above her, the roof tops. She could smell a familiar scent, Riddick! Her eyes opened wide, filled with anger. "I told you to stay in the pod" she said standing up straight, turning to see him jump down onto the roof and become startled at her voice.

"So sitting around is your way of getting me a ship?" He said, crouching down next to her looking down at the street below. "Great plan, but I don't think it's working" he said to her, jumping down from the balcony.

"Riddick...no!" She whispered, trying to make him get back up to at least the balconies she was on. "Riddick, they will see you, get up here" she whispered louder motioning her hand for him to come back up.

"You had your chance, now we go with my plan, you're not afraid to kill a few people are you?" He smiled at her before running down the alley way towards a small hangar that held all the Mercs ships.

Serene was outraged, 'how dare he say that, I could kill hundreds and not care, he doesn't know me' she thought to herself as she ran along the roof tops, checking down every few steps to make sure he wasn't gone or getting attacked. Two Mercs rounded the corner ahead, seeing Riddick running towards them.

"It's riddick! He is here! Get him!" The man cried out pulling a gun and shooting it towards riddick. The sound had made a few more Mercs join them, with three or four more coming from almost every direction. They all wanted a piece of him. Thinking quickly Riddick pulled a blade from his pants and sliced at the mans throat, causing him to fall and slowly bleed out.

Serne grabbed her two knives and threw them at two Mercs both hitting their necks. They stopped in front of riddick dropping to his feet in front of him. He stopped and looked at them, before another merc came running from a seperate alley way, shooting at him. He jumped and rolled away, now grabbing another knife, holding a blade in each hand. Serene dropped down in front of Riddick landing on her feet, grabbing the two blades sticking out of the Mercs necks and holding them up in a defensive stance, blood from the Mercs dripped down the blade and on to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't Serena Knull! I know a few people that'll pay a pretty price for you. But what's better, two furyans, captured together, looks like the payday will be a lot more than expected boys!" A merc yelled, while 10 other men stepped from the alley ways surrounding them. Riddick looked down at Serene, who now had one hand out and her knees bent, ready to jump and attack. She let out low growls, and her eyes flashed from black to the silver eyeshine. He seemed confused, a furyan, alive and with him, and on top a female, she had to be his, and he was willing, now, to do anything to keep her safe.

"12 of us, and two of you, looks like you're out numbered" the merc called out raising his gun towards them. Serene looked up at the lights above, only two of them gave off enough light for the alley to be lit up enough for them to see. "12 against 2? Seems unfair, let's make this an even fight" she said raising her hands towards the Mercs in front of her "you aren't afraid of the dark are you" she said, and with that she threw her blades towards the lights, breaking both bulbs causing the alley way to grow dark.

Riddick took this chance and tore his goggles off, seeing the men look confused and start shooting in every direction. He attacked them from the side, his blade slicing and stabbing them until they drop dead. He moved quickly through the group of 4 Mercs, and towards another group, shooting at them. He jumped over a dead body and stuck the blade into a Mercs head, pulling it out he continued to fight off the Mercs, on one side of the alley.

The other side Serene had pulled the blade from her boot out and attacked them, killing them almost as quickly and gracefully as Riddick had been. She kicked a gun from one Mercs and and shot him in his chest causing him to fall back a few feet. "Riddick get to the hangar now!" She yelled, watching him stab one more merc then taking off quickly down the alley towards the hangar. She followed behind him shooting at the Mercs coming after them.

"Get in the door and I'll lock it, you'll have maybe a minute to get on a ship, before they break the door down" she yelled shooting another merc who had jumped down from a balcony. Riddick nodded and picked up his pace, running into the door and shutting it behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Riddick ran towards a ship, big enough and looked powerful enough to travel through space. He jumped on board, running to the front of the ship to get it started. He glanced out the front window and saw Serene lock the door and start running for the ship. 'A furyan female...interesting' he said to himself as he wathed her stumble a few times over her feet from running so fast. She waved at him in the window, "take off! Take off Riddick!" She yelled as she rounded the back of the ship crawling on board.

"Hold on this may get bumpy" he said pressing the lever down and slowly feeling the ship rise from the ground. Mercs had finally broken down the door and saw the ship taking off, they started firing at them, blasts hitting hitting on the ship, causing little damage.

"Can we get the hell outta here!" Serene screamed as Riddick punched the lever forward moving the ship forward and out the small hangar opening. "Up, we gotta go up Riddick, they're gonna follow us!" She yelled holding into the back of the chair and the ship raised forward, causing her to almost slide back.

She was right, a merc ship was right behind them, already shooting at them. "Once we break the atmosphere we can lose them in the clouds" riddick said moving the lever to the left, going towards dark storm clouds. "Are you crazy? There's lightning, we could die!" Serene yelled at him trying to gain her balance to stand up and move towards another chair. He didn't listen, the ship headed towards the clouds rapidly, slowly breaking the atmosphere.

The merc ship that was behind them came to a hault when the ship disappeared into the storm clouds. "Think we should follow them?" Asked a merc to the man flying the ship. "Are you crazy, take a ship in there?! Might as well serve yourself up fried right now." He yelled back, watching as a stroke of lightening fell onto the planet causing a small fire below. "It'll kill them" he said looking into the cloud trying to see if the ship was still there. "Dead or not, we are still lookin' at a nice paycheck" he laughed just waiting for the ship to drop out of the sky.

"Riddick, we can't stay in this storm forever, we have to leave at some point" Serene said finally strapping herself in, looking out at the lighting strikes that shot down nearly missing the ship. Drops of water started to hit the ship.

"Now it's time to go" riddick said, pushing the lever forward as they shot out of the cloud towards space. The merc ship caught their sight an began to follow, but as quickly as they moved a stroke of lighting hit the ship, causing it to lose power. The ship hovered for a moment until it started to crash towards the planets surface. The ship had made it off the planet, and with cyro chairs, they could sleep until they got to where they needed to be.

"There's a cyro chair in the back, this will take a few days" Riddick said looking at Serene with a very angry face. "But since you're an animal you won't sleep"

"Whys that Riddick?" She said back, annoyance grew in her voice.

"They say most of your brain shuts down in cyro sleep, all but the animal side, the primitive side, the furyan side. That's what you are, a furyan." He said, his silver eyes glaring into hers, filled with rage. "You said nothing about being a furyan"

"I didn't see the need too. Why tell you things about me, when you can't even tells what's going on, fully" she snickered back to him, her animal inside growling at him to just shut up.

"Didn't see the need to tell a murderer, who is a furyan, that you're one of him, so hey maybe he doesn't think of killing you off any time soon" he yelled back, switching the ship to auto pilot and standing up to intimidate her.

"I don't know if you haven't figured it out Riddick, im not afraid of you!" Serene stood up standing as tall as she could. "If you wanted me dead, you would've already done it" her fast snaps at him caused him to become angry, grabbing at her throat and holding her up against the wall.

"Why do you care what happened to Mercs that were going to just kill you off once they caught me? Why do you insist on helping me, when you could've turned me in back on that planet?" He said closing his grip on her throat causing her to gasp and cough for air. "Oh you can't breath, feeling trapped?" He said pressing his body against hers, so her feet and body couldn't move from the wall of the ship.

"Let...me...go" she gasped for air, feeling his hand get tighter around her throat. She started coughing, feeling darkness close in around her eyes, her sight became blurry, and looking at him she closed her eyes feeling she couldn't breath. A few more moments of coughing and trying to fight she dropped her head down and accepted she would die. Only to realize seconds later his grip listened and she dropped to the floor gasping for air.

"I would kill you, but then that would mean I wouldn't have someone to help me when we get to Furya, would I?" Riddick said looking over her shoulder, watching her cough and gasp or air, laying helpless on the ground. 'I hurt her, and I feel bad about it' he thought to himself, looking at her grab her throat and look up at him.

"Help you? So that's all I am to you? A useful tool for your pleasure!" She said snapping at him, trying hard to not strain her already hurting voice. 'I can't believe that bastard would just say that, the only other furyan and you just use her' she thought to herself, watching him stroll over to sit down.

"If that's what you choose to call yourself, go ahead" he said throwing himself down on a chair looking up at her. "Unless you want to be something else"

"What'd you have in mind?" She said, her throat not hurting as badly anymore, but still tight. She couldn't swallow without feeling a twinge of pain in her throat. She went to speak again but was cut short by coughing, and blood falling from her mouth, she felt weak, as if all the air was sucked from her lungs. "Riddick" she whispered slightly as she dropped to the floor, blood flowing from her mouth and feeling weak.

Riddick moved quickly to grab her. He pulled her body into his lap and looked at her, she was pale, looked sick, was bleeding from her mouth. 'I couldn't have done this, wasn't even enough to make her feel any pain' he thought to himself, looking around her body for any marks or wounds. After a while he found a small puncture wound under her hair in her neck. One of the Mercs shot her with a slow acting tranquilizer.

"You were shot?" He said looking down at her eyes, pale silver and not even looking at him.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak, that I would slow you down" she said looking at him, everything was blurry, and growing dark. "I'm a furyan, I'm a..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, blood running from her mouth. The dart must've hit at a bad spot.

Riddick tapped her face a few times to try to wake her up, she didn't eve flinch. He rolled her over to look at the shot. It had hit a bad spot causing her to react badly to the tranq in the gun, there was also a small green light flashing. "A tracker" he said to himself, pulling out his blade and placing it on her skin. He cut her skin open and started to look for the small device, he found the green small tracker, already blinking, and obviously being tracked. Mercs were on their necks, something he didn't need to deal with right now. He placed her dead weight sleeping body into a small table and let her sleep. 'What do I gotta do now? Watchin' a kid, fuckin' Mercs in our ass now...our? MY ass, she's nothing, nothing to me' he thought to himself looking at her. 'What to do now?'


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena, wake up, wake up!" Said a small voice of a little girl. Her eyes opened to see a familiar sight, two small children running around a small ship, her younger sisters. She looked up, her father standing at the front of the ship. "We found New Mecca!" He said smiling at her, pointing towards a small planet.

'I must be dreaming, my family...they are dead' she thought to herself, sitting up and walking towards her father. She was reliving a moment, a moment that would change very thing forever. "Oh wow, New Mecca, I didn't think we would ever find it" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh now Serena! Be happy, we will finally settle down, you can go to school, and live a normal life, no one will ever have to know we found you. No one will have to know you're not, well you know"

"Say it! I'm not a human, I'm a furyan, a defiant animal, that's all I will ever be, and that's all you see me as." She said towards her father, or whoever he was, that found her laying in an alley way bundled in a blanket left in a box, left to die.

"Serena please, try to have a positive outlook, think of your sisters" he said pointing at the two little girls playing with small metal toys. "Be a role model for them, teach them how to live on that planet and survive rather than fall down and not survive" he said to her.

"Sure, I'll teach them" she said smiling an evil smile towards him. 'How dare he use them against me, they aren't even related to me in any way!' She thought, looking down at the two little brats that played with the metal toys, the little brats that ran her life since the day they came into this world. 'Landing on new Mecca? Too bad the ship won't hold up' she thought to herself watching the ship descend towards the planet surface, close enough for her to jump and survive but still hard enough of a fall to kill them all. She grabbed a gun, and shot it at the window, she could see the glass shattering and the two little girls be sucked from their spots out the window.

She tied herself to a pole on the ship and saw the man who claimed to be her father. "Serena! Please! Help me" he said holding onto the edge of the ships hole, and reaching a hand out for her.

"I told you, I'm no human! A furyan, defiant to the end!" She said grabbing his hand and throwing him from the ship. She could hear him scream, then silence. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was free from them.

She opened her eyes and saw herself laying on a table in a dark ship, Riddick sitting in a chair holding a small green chip, blinking. "Riddick, Riddick?!" She said, making sure he wasn't asleep.

"I'm awake, I'll always be awake" he said lifting his head to look at her. "Gotta tracker team on our ass now, thanks to you getting shot like that. Now, we are gunna play by some ground rules. First you're gunna start telling me things, things like if you get fuckin' shot, second, you talk in your sleep, it keeps me up, mind keeping it down, third, and this is the most..."

"The most important, you're gunna start acting like you actually give a shit more than you do about how dangerous I am, isn't that right Riddick? What you were going to say?" She interrupted him looking at him. "You can't start telling me what to do, when you won't do them to me"

"You didn't tell me you were shot, you could've died" he said

"Aww is the big bad riddick afraid to lose someone in his life?" She said making a sad face and talking in a baby tone to him.

"What was it you said, a tool for my personal use? Right?...you're mine now, I'd like to keep you alive, you're no use to me dead" he said looking at her, obviously ignoring her annoying tone in her voice, saying that he felt a small twinge in his stomach.

"Yours? Nice to know I'm owned by a murderer, that's exactly what I wanted to be in life." She said getting up and walking towards him, she was done with him trying to run everything, trying to be the dominant one. Riddick ignored her words and looked down at where the twinge came from, it was an unknown feeling.

"So what do you want me to do master?" She said joking at him and bowing at his feet. He looked up at her, seeing her bow to him, even in a how made him think of that moment he saw the entire hall of necromongers bow to his feet. "Threshold take us to the threshold!" He could hear them saying that, could see everyone's faces. "You are The Lord Marshall now" he could hear the whispers. "Riddick...Riddick...Riddick!" He opened his eyes and saw Serenes face, close to his.

"You fell asleep" she said pulling the goggles from his face. "You talk even louder in your sleep than I do." She laughed. He looked at her. Her smile was beautiful, she was flawless, perhaps even more than a tool.

Riddick grabbed her head and pulled her into him, his lips pressing against hers. That split second, both were shocked by what just happened, Riddick yelling at himself in his head to stop, Serene, her eyes wide and she was screaming in her head. Neither could pull away, it seemed so right. Both relaxed into the kiss, feeling passion, and each other's breath as they slowly moved side to side kissing slowly. Everything seemed silent, and perfect, it was only a few moments later the ship quaked and made both of them fly across the ship.

"Red alert, red alert, ship under attack" the ships computer voice yelled out, alarms and flashing lights nearly blinding them. "What's happening riddick?!"

"The Mercs, they tracked this fuckin' thing, get ready, we have a fight coming, feel like playing who's the better killer?" He laughed grabbing and blade and giving her a look, this was going to be intense.


End file.
